


And Finally, the colors

by Diana924



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Colors, F/M, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Season/Series 01, Soulmates
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:46:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Sapeva fin troppo bene che suo marito non era la sua anima gemella, e non solo perché continuava a vedere in bianco e nero.





	And Finally, the colors

Sapeva fin troppo bene che suo marito non era la sua anima gemella, e non solo perché continuava a vedere in bianco e nero.

Aveva sposato James Bonny più per dare un dispiacere a suo padre che per vero sentimento, l’uomo avrebbe voluto sposarla con un brav’uomo con cui potesse avere una vita agiata anche se in bianco e nero ma a lei quella vita stava scomoda, e non solo perché aveva visto come le donne di Charleston trattavano sua madre che pur essendo nubile conviveva con suo padre da vent’anni, e loro vedevano i colori.

Si sarebbe potuta adattare alla vita con James se costui non avesse iniziato quasi subito a picchiarla, umiliarla in pubblico e a pretendere che giacesse con i suoi amici per soldi, non meritava un trattamento tale da un uomo che sosteneva di amarla anche se non era la sua anima gemella, nessuna donna lo meritava. Quella sera si stava annoiando alla locanda ma meglio osservare James che si ubriacava che fare qualcosa, da ubriaco tendeva a cadere in un sonno profondo e lei aveva pace almeno per quella notte, non era molto ma era qualcosa.

James si alzò di colpo e si diresse nella sua direzione, sarebbe dovuta scappare si disse Anne ma non sapeva dove andare, quando sentì qualcuno che le mise una mano sulla spalla e si voltò d’istinto.

Il suo primo pensiero fu che quell’uomo vestiva con colori troppo sgargianti, quel verde si sarebbe rovinato presto. Fu allora che si rese conto che riusciva a vedere distintamente il colore della giacca dello sconosciuto, i suoi capelli scuri, i riflessi argentei della pistola e tutto il caleidoscopio dei colori che le vorticava attorno, chiunque fosse quell’uomo era la sua anima gemella.

“Serve aiuto? “le domandò lui prima di portare una mano alla pistola, James sempre più vicino. Una parte di lei avrebbe voluto rispondere di no, che non aveva bisogno dell’aiuto di nessuno e certamente non di un pirata simile ma un’altra parte le suggeriva semplicemente di affidarsi a quell’uomo e di fuggire con lui lontano ovunque lui desiderasse.

“Salvami “si limitò a mormorare prima che lui impugnasse la pistola e poi udì un tonfo ma Anne non si voltò, com’era possibile che si ritrovasse ad avere paura della sua stessa felicità?

“Per la cronaca il mio nome è Jack, Jack Rackham “la salutò lui sfoggiando quello che doveva essere il suo miglior sorriso. “Anne, Anne Bonny “rispose lei prima di unire le loro labbra in un bacio famelico, aveva la sensazione che Jack non fosse solamente la sua anima gemella ma la promessa di una vita migliore e piena di esaltanti novità, e lei era intenzionata a recuperare il tempo perduto.


End file.
